


baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abigail is the cool aunt, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, T for swearing, adil-libba-glory-gerit mentioned, but Anacostia is bad ass, its cute, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: It's a Ramshorn-Collar barbecue! Abigail wants to teach their daughter what they learned at fort Salem.... Raelle doesn't seem to enjoy the idea.Family fun, cute raylla kid, dancing, mischief, what more could you want!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735708
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Try listening to "To Noise Making (sing)" by hozier and "hearts don't break around here" by ed Sheeran for the ending dance sequence!  
> I defiantly don't claim these properties to be my own.

“What was that?”

Raelle stood frozen. It was the annual Ramshorn-Collar backyard kick back and her house was definitely reaching its max occupancy level. Anacostia had brought her gaggle of foundlings from Fort Salem, Abigail had arrived with Adil, Tally with Gerit, Glory, and the rest of the parents and kids from Isa’s school, along with most of their neighborhood. Definitely too many people. The guest list had grown quite large in the last few years, she would have to talk with Scylla about making this more of a ‘VIP’ party next year.

“Nothing!” was shouted from the neighboring room. Then muffled laughter followed. Nothing her ass.

“Well that nothing better be the sound of you taking the roller hockey outside like I said an hour ago!” Raelle called over her shoulder. She paused to listen to the hushed whispers which turned into thundering steps. The stampede was coming

Raelle shouted a warning to the outside. “Incoming Scyl!”

With that a dog burst out of the house followed by a clatter of kids and laughter, Raelle lifted a tray of lemonade as children dashed under.

“Isa! Watch out for the steps!”

“Don't worry Mama!” Isa cleared the steps of the deck with a two-footed leap. The rest followed in a suit except for a shorter dark-haired boy, who appeared at the screen looking lost.

“Xavier, there you are.” She reached down and ruffled his hair, pushing it down into his eyes. “You're getting pretty shaggy there buddy, maybe it's time for a haircut. More of a mop than a man you know?”

Xavier bated her hand away and pushed the growing curls from his eyes.

“Hi Mrs. Coller,” he grins.

Raelle set the tray down on the kitchen counter and bent slightly to get a good look at him.

“Hi honey, where did your skates go?”

Xavier swung his arms behind his back and shuffled his feet along the smooth wood floor.

“I busted a center wheel hopping off the curbs,” he admitted, toying with a hole near the bottom of his blue shirt. “ Can Mrs. Ramshorn fix them?”

Raelle sighed, Xavier was always breaking something at their house, she and Scylla were lucky that it wasn't any bones. Yet. Keyword yet.

“Sure sweety, bring them here and I'll give them to her.”

He dashed off and returned with his skates, mostly just busted wheels and frames. Xavier deposited them safely in Raelle's arms then raced off again to chase the other group of kids.

“Isa! Wait! I'm not on skates….” he called.

Raelle smiled and grabbed the lemonade tray with one hand and the skates tucked under her other.

“Scyl, got a gift for you,” She said as she closed the screen.

“Ah is it a kiss for me?” The brunette puckered and Raelle indulged her with a quick kiss on the lips before putting the skates between them.

“Xavier busted another wheel and Isa is leaving him in the dust, can you make a quick repair?”

Scylla frowned and gestures to her apron which sported flames with the wording “this is what a grill master looks like” It had been a recent Mother's day gift, she always did have an affinity for fire. At least it was aimed at various proteins and vegetables now, not their enemies. Although according to Scylla, the patriarchy was her enemy. Grilling was a ‘man's world’ as some of the PTA dads remarked one day, and Scylla vowed from then on to have the best BBQ out of the whole neighborhood.

“I’d have to leave my post!”

“Ok Scyl they are right here,” She drops the skates on Scylla's empty chair and brings the lemonade over to another table.

“This one spiked too?’ Tally asked, peering over the blonde's shoulder.

“Haha, the adult beverages are inside. Can't risk the kids getting hammered off a glass or two.”

“What's in that one?” Tally leaned up against the railing.

“Vodka Tal”

Tally grimaced. She swirls the contents of her cup.

“I thought so. You got any mango, Selzer?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scylla scanned the group of people, searching for an unsuspecting victim. Her sights settle on Abigail, in light conversation with Adil. “High Atlantic, can you grill for me?” She motions to a path leading down to the driveway. “ Gotta run to the garage.”

Abigail rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the deck. Scylla had the high ground, she rested her elbows on the rough wood railing and smiled down at the younger woman.

“Is that how you talk to a superior officer Ramshorn?” Abigail challenged, the hatchet had been buried long ago but the younger girl never passed up a chance to tease her.

Scylla sighed. “No ma’am,” She cleared her throat, directing her gaze towards the horizon. She stood with arms behind her back, feet shoulder apart, shoulders rolled back, a textbook parade rest. “Corporal Ramshorn requests permission to run an important supply mission!”

“Permission granted,” Abigail replied curtly, stiffening to give a sharp salute.

Scylla looked at Abigail sternly, she clicks the tongs in her hands. “I'm trusting you with these. This is my baby. And also it's been at least two years since I've done that. Be happy I remember.” Scylla tosses the tongs down to Abigail who fumbles for a moment but eventually catches them with one hand, drinks in the other. The brunette descended the steps with skates in hand, backing away, pointing two fingers at her eyes then back at the other woman.

Abigail sighed and sipped her “adult beverage”.

“Your wife is a handful you know.”

Raelle appears from inside the house and stands next to her former captain. She cracks open another spiked seltzer and takes a long sip, enjoying the bubbles and the cold from the drink.

“Yeah yeah I know,” She nodded and stared at Scylla’s retreating form. “If she wasn't grilling she would be out playing roller hockey with all of them now. You don't wanna see that.”

They stood in comfortable silence and looked out into Raelle's yard. She and Scylla had transferred off active duty years ago, with Raelle becoming an art teacher and Scylla had become a realtor. They had moved to the suburbs in California. A nice house with a large backyard, plenty of room Isa, their whirlwind daughter, and Costi, their excitable corgi. At 9, Isa held Scylla's soft blue eyes and delicate smile while Raelle’s temper burned through her body like molten fire. She was already causing a ruckus at her elementary school. Known for standing up to bullies left and right.

Abigail inhaled sharply and broke the bubble of quiet between them

“Isa should learn to fight,” She stated.

Raelle blinked for a moment then chuckled softly.

“Woah where did this come from? How much have you had to drink, she doesn't need to get violent. Plus, she's nine. Plus the draft is gone. She doesn't have to go unless she chooses.”

“Which is exactly why she needs to learn now.” Abigail insisted, turning to fully face Raelle. She braced for any backlash the blonde could throw her way. It was a touchy subject and Abigail had gauged that with the booze and the happiness from the party, Raelle would be a little more pliable than any other time.

“If she doesn't want to go into service, then that's that. Think of it as self-defense class.” She added quickly. The choice was still very important in this scenario.

Raelle scoffed at that.

“What we learned in Fort Salem is hardly karate Abigail.”

“Well, maybe not _everything_ yet. We can start with the scourge maybe?” The brunette knew she was losing this battle so she played the Bellweather secret weapon. Puppy dog eyes. “Pleasssee?” she hummed, sticking out her bottom lip.

“I don't know Abigail, I just don't want to put too much pressure on her yet. She's still young and even though she has the mark, I don't want her to feel like she HAS to go where we went.” The blonde sighs. “I mean it was different. We didn't have any other choice then. When your mom became general and lifted the draft it was amazing. And then Scyl and I were able to fall back into reserves,” She shuffled again and brought her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I just don't want to force it upon her.” Raelle sighed and furrows her brow. This was a complex matter, like all things once kids are involved. She took another sip as Abigail looked out into the horizon.

The brunette turned to Raelle again.

“You’re right. But, just because you don't force it on her purposes does not make it any less apparent.”

Raelle sighed again while Abigail shook her head softly.

“Take it from a Bellweather,” she continued, “I know family pressure. The fact is that her moms are decorated war heros, and her Aunt Abigail here is a master sergeant and Aunt Anacostia is now General so… lots to live up to.” Raelle frowned. Abigail placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“She's got the mark Raelle, let her use its powers.” She finished.

Silence fell again as the chatter of people from the rest of the yard filled the night. They both pondered the proposition at hand. Both lost in concentration till Raelle caught a whiff of smoke.

Raelle scrunched her face and took a few steps toward the grill.

“Hey, are you watching that? It smells like smoke.” She asked, scanning the dome of the grill for imperfections. Tiny tendrils of black smoke curled from the edges.

“It's a barbecue Rae, shouldn't it smell like smoke?”

“Just check it.” Raelle chuckled. “ Scyl has, and I quote.” She brings her hands up. “ slaved for “hundreds of hours” preparing the spice rub for that brisket. And by that I mean she googled for about 15 minutes.”

They pulled up the grill over and the slab of beef is fine, though a tad blackened on one side. Raelle and Abigail decided to label that part as ‘extra caramelized.’

A door creaked open then slammed shut once more. Scylla walked back up the concrete path leading from the garage, skates, and sticks in hand.

“Where did that little guy go. I got his stuff.” Scylla observed the two with a steely gaze. She sensed trouble had been brewing. She discarded the gear on the path and walked up the steps of the wood deck.

Scylla's voice was smooth and teasing.

“Babe, what's up? Is the Master sergeant riding your ass for something else?”

She slid her hand down Raelle’s arm and entangled their fingers, bringing them to her lips for a light kiss.

“She wants to teach Isa to use her witch powers. I just don't know. We aren't in war and yes it would be-” Raelle sighed, her hand settling comfortably into the brunettes.

“A great self-defense experience!” Finished Abigail. “Come on Scyl, it would be good for her. I mean, look at her,” They turned to the driveway where Isa and a handful of other kids taunted Costi while batting a tennis ball back and forth with hockey sticks.

“She needs an outlet,” Abigail said frankly.

“She has roller hockey,” Raelle bit back.

“Scyl, convince ms. I-picked-a-fight-the-second-day-of-basic to let your kid start training, just a bit! I would happily train her”

“Did I hear you talk about training? Don't forget who whipped your ass into shape at Fort Salem, Bellweather. If it's a teacher you need, a teacher you will get.” Anacostia chimed in from the side. Abigail stood disgruntled as the general moved up to the patio.

“It was my idea first. I should do it”

“I'm the coolest aunt!” Anacostia shot back. “ I should do it, nothing like having the general of the United States Military teach you...”

“Oh please, I'm the young- fit-cool aunt I should do it-”

“Maybe we don't do it at all!” interjected Raelle but her pleas fell on vacant ears and the bickering continued.

“Ladies!” The trio stopped in their tracks and turned to Scylla. “Ok good. Why don't we ask Isa.” Raelle crosses her arms and frowns.

“Hey,” Sylla said softly, extending a gentle hand to Raelle's tense shoulder. “It’s her choice. We give her the opportunity and if she takes it we will work it out and if not, maybe when she's older.”

Abigail shifted uncomfortably next to the couple.

“I may have already got her a mini scourge?” she offered tentatively.

Raelle buried her face in her hand. Scylla smiled and moved down a step to get a good angle down the driveway.

“Isa!” She called, “Isa come here! Auntie Abigail and Anacostia have a question for you.”

Isa’s head ticked up as she caught her name and bid a quick goodbye to her pals. She tossed her stick in the grass and rolled over to her parents.

“Yeah, mom?”

Raelle gave Isa a quick tap to the rim of her helmet.

“Birdcage off sunshine, you know the rules.”

Isa huffed and flicked her gloves off to undo the chin strap and wiggled her head out of the helmet. Brown hair stuck out in every direction and is plastered to her forehead with sweat. Isa wiped her face with her sleeve before looking up inquisitively at Anacostia and Abigail.

Scylla took her place at Raelle’s' side. “Sunshine, Auntie Ana, and Auntie Abigail want to teach you how to use a scourge what do you-”

Isa's face formed into a grin that spanned ear to ear. She hopped up and down and had a worrying slip backward before catching her balance again.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she exclaimed, turning in a circle.

The adults laughed. Well, that was one thing decided.

“And I have your own scourge waiting for you when we begin!” Added Abigail. The younger girl positively beamed at the thought. Abigail huffed in satisfaction. She was the favorite Aunt after all. Anacostia rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup.

A shout was heard from back down the driveway and Isa looked behind her anxiously. She tugged on Raelle’s shirt slightly and looked up with soft blue eyes. A concerned look shadowed Isa's small features, a look she has seen many times on Scylla’s more mature features.

“Mama can I go now, Mom gave Xavier my good stick and I don't want him to break it” Isa fiddled with her helmet and rocked in her skates.

“By all means go, Go!” Raelle made a shooing motion, pointing her in the direction of the laughter. Isa shoved her helmet back on and pushed her hands in her mits before taking off.

“What do you say!?” Scylla called to the disappearing form.

Isa pivoted and waved as she skated backward down the path.

“Thank you, Aunties!” She shouted.

They watch her pivot on one skate to transfer to a forward glide away from them. The group stood watching as she rejoined the group and Raelle opened her mouth to add a comment when they heard Isa yell “Hey shitbirds! I'm gonna be a witch!” as she skidded to a stop in front of her friends.

Raelle and Scylla whipped around to glare at Abigail who was suddenly very preoccupied with whatever liquid was in her cup.

“I-I have no idea where she learned that! Kids these days am I right?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Familiar chords echoed from the deck speakers out onto the yard.

Scylla pulled Raelle out to the dance floor where most of the other guests were dancing. She spun in Raelle’s arms and fell back into her chest.

“Remember when we danced to this? Right there in the camp.” She sighed, her breath brushing Raelle’s jaw. They sway for a moment, basking in the yellow glow of sunset.

The blonde puckers her lips and eyebrows become pinched. The Centurian Campaign. Back when the country was still at war with forces unknown and when they had been young and reckless. Raelle had been working all night, her face and body covered with blood and mud. Scylla had not fared much better, working with the dead as loved ones wail and howled next to them. It had been a long three months. But on the last night there, they had been blessed by rain. The children of the village ran into the moonlight, dancing and cheering in the downpour. Scylla had brought her portable radio, to boost morale and on static wings flew music and joy into the night.

Raelle nodded solemnly.

“I do. it was storming, right? During Project Genesis...”

A kiss to her palm was followed by a smooth hand, intertwining their finger.

“A terrible dark and stormy night”

_“Couldn't name that feeling carried in that voice”_

They sang in unison, pulling in and out, tides on the ocean. Young lovers again.

_“Honey of the grove of it was whatever you choose”_

They spun around, moving like water over boulders in a stream. Flowing around each other, bubbling with laughter. The hallmark of intimacy, complete faith in the movement.

_“I want to be your lover or the fisherman's blues”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first notes of the next song floated through while the atmosphere shifted. Couples danced hand and hand. Crickets sang in the growing darkness. A gentle buzz from the lights above filled the twilight. The patio was illuminated with a gentle yellow glow, the concrete still warm to the touch from the heat of the day. The dark of the wood porch was cut with light from the kitchen, kids tinkling laughter from inside the house.

_“Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead, Oh my baby, lately I know”_

Raelle caught Scylla with an extended hand and drew her close. Raelle dropped a delicate kiss to the crown of Scylla's head. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume, and brushed soft skin with the lightest kiss.

_“Fields and trees and her smell fill my lungs”_

“Are you wearing the one I bought you?” Her voice was barely a whisper at the edge of Scylla's ear

“Mhm hm.” Raelle felt the hum against her cheek. “Jasmine and bamboo.”

Raelle pulled back and searched Scylla's features. She saw new creases in the corners of her eyes, the lines of her smile. She brushed her thumb across Scylla's cheek.

_“She is the lighthouse in the night”_

And with that Raelle leaned forward and brought their lips together. They are together, with their family, a distant dream they didn't know they even could reach.

“Ewwwww moms how gross” Isa exclaimed from the doorway, illuminated by the light of the kitchen.

They laughed and Raelle doubled down and gave Scylla a passionate kiss, dipping her low. Scylla gripped Raelle's shoulder in shock which turned into a sheepish grin.

Raelle pulls her upright again and she crouched, arms open as Isa ran forward and leaped into her arms. She swung the smaller girl up and rested her on her hip. Costi took the same route and bounded down the steps at full tilt.

“Costi, Down! DOWN! I have a- ooof” Raelle shouted, trying to dissuade the determined animal.

She dropped her drink as the pooch landed square in her arms. The crowd rumbled with laughter. Scylla and Isa laughed and they swung together for the ending chords of the song, together, a family in the growing dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/reviews are always appreciated. Let's get this show renewed! #MFSfortheRenewal
> 
> In the works is the Centurian Campaign series, the war college stories we want.
> 
> talk w/me @kitkats-creampuffs on tumblr :)


End file.
